Paleto Bay
| Motto = Keep it clean, ya hear! | County = Blaine County | Staat = San Andreas }} Paleto Bay (dt. Bauerntölpel-Bucht) ist eine Stadt aus Grand Theft Auto V und Grand Theft Auto Online, die sich in San Andreas an der Nordküste von Blaine County befindet. Der Bürgermeister der als „malerisch“ beschriebenen Stadt ist Roy Buckley. Paleto Bay hat rund 4.000 (4??6) Einwohner und ist damit die größte Stadt in Blaine County. Sie basiert hauptsächlich auf in Kalifornien. Die Ortschaft wurde 1898 gegründet, zwar sind auf dem nördlichen Ortsschild die mittleren Zahlen durch ein Loch unlesbar, aber bei dem unauffälligen südlichen Ortsschild ist es gut lesbar, dafür fehlt dort die Einwohnerzahl von der letzten Volkszählung. Die Stadt ist industriell geprägt. Der gesamte Osten des Ortes besteht nur aus Fabriken und einem Güterbahnhof. Der größte Touristenmagnet befindet sich allerdings außerhalb der Stadt. Es ist die Seilbahn, die einen direkt auf den Gipfel vom Mount Chiliad bringt. Der Hauptverkehrsknotenpunkt ist der Great Ocean Highway, der die gesamte Stadt durchkreuzt. Hier findet man auch viele Lagerhäuser und Geschäfte. Die Hauptstraße der Stadt ist der Paleto Boulevard, an dem sich auch die meisten Geschäfte und Dienstleistungen wie die örtliche Feuerwache, eine Polizeidienststelle und ein Ärztezentrum befinden. In Paleto Bay findet das Paleto Bay Chicken Festival statt. Außerdem haben die Ballas im Südwesten ein Marihuana-„Geschäft“, versteckt in einer verlassenen Sägemühle. Nahe der Ortschaft gibt es noch weitere Gegenden mit den Namen Paleto (Paleto Forest, Paleto Cove), die womöglich noch zur Gemeinde hören. Östlich vom Ort befinden sich noch eine Raststätte und ein Weiler namens Dignity Village. Wichtige Adressen miniatur|Paleto Bay auf der Karte * Dock des Sonar-Suchdienstes * Paleto Bay Fire Station * Paleto Bay Sheriff’s Office * Paleto Forest * The Bay Care Center * The Hen House Bar Nightclub Fahrzeuge * Abschleppwagen, vor Beekers Werkstatt * Blazer, zwei an der Küste * Feuerwehrwagen, bei der Feuerwehrwache * Krankenwagen, hinter dem Polizeirevier * Park-Ranger, vor der Polizeiwache (gelegentlich) * Romero, beim Hen House * Sabre Turbo, vor dem Tätowierstudio * Sheriff-Cruiser, auf dem Parkplatz des Polizeireviers Unternehmen und Geschäfte miniatur|Paleto Bay im Blaine County, San Andreas * 24/7 (Great Ocean Highway; außerhalb der Stadt) * Ammu-Nation (Great Ocean Highway) * Bay Bar (Paleto Boulevard) * Bay Hardware (Paleto Boulevard) * Bay Side Drugs (Paleto Boulevard) * Belinda Mays Beauty Salon (Paleto Boulevard) * Beeker’s Garage & Parts (Procopio Drive) * Blaine County Savings Bank (Cascabel Avenue) * Checkout! (Paleto Boulevard) * Clucking Bell Farms (Great Ocean Highway) * Del Vecchio Liquor (Pyrite Avenue) * Don’s Country Store (Great Ocean Highway) * Dream View Motel (Pyrite Avenue) * Globe Oil (Great Ocean Highway; außerhalb der Stadt) * Golden Buns Bakery (Great Ocean Highway) * Helmut’s European Autos (Great Ocean Highway) * Herr Kutz (Great Ocean Highway) * Jetsam (Great Ocean Highway) * J’s BOND$ (Paleto Boulevard) * Liquor (Paleto Boulevard) * McDonough Farm Vehicles (Paleto Boulevard) * Mojito Inn (Paleto Boulevard) * Morris & Sons Feed and Supplies (Great Ocean Highway) * No Marks Cleaners (Paleto Boulevard) * Paleto Bay Financial Services Inc. (Duluoz Avenue) * Paleto Bay Market (Paleto Boulevard) * Paleto Pets & Veterinary Service (Paleto Boulevard) * Peckerwood (Paleto Boulevard) * Pop’s Pills (Grand Ocean Highway) * Post OP (Paleto Boulevard) * Ray’s Electronics (geschlossen; Paleto Boulevard) * Red’s Machine Supplies (Paleto Boulevard) * RON-Tankstelle (Procopio Drive) * Sally’s (Paleto Boulevard) * Tattoo-Shop (Duluoz Avenue) * The Hen House Bar Nightclub (Paleto Boulevard) * Up-n-Atom Burger (Great Ocean Highway; außerhalb der Stadt) * Willie’s Supermarket (Paleto Boulevard) * Wilson (Great Ocean Highway) * Xero Gas (Paleto Boulevard) Fundsachen * Sturmgewehr, am nördlichsten Punkt auf einem kleinen Hügel, bei einem Mülleimer und einer Bank * Brechstange, bei der Cluckin’-Bell-Fabrik * Scharfschützengewehr, auf dem gelben Wasserturm * Schutzweste, hinter der Polizeidienststelle Missionsauftritte miniatur|Paleto Bay bei Nacht Grand Theft Auto V * Vorbereitung für das Ding in Paleto * Das Ding in Paleto * Zufallsereignis für Antonia Bottino Fremde und Freaks (GTA V) * Dämonenaustreibung – Franklin * Der Patrioten-Blues Grand Theft Auto Online * Diamonds are for Trevor * Ausmanövriert * Ein Boot in der Bucht * Time to get away Straßen miniatur|Ansichtskarte: „Besuche Paleto Bay – Mach nichts schmutzig, kapiert?“ * Cascabel Avenue * Duluoz Avenue * Great Ocean Highway * Paleto Boulevard * Procopio Drive * Procopio Promenade * Pyrite Avenue * Route 1 * Strawberry Avenue (eine Gasse zwischen der Duluoz Avenue und Pyrite Avenue) Bahnhof miniatur miniatur miniatur Der örtliche Bahnhof von Paleto Bay wird hauptsächlich für industrielle Zwecke verwendet und liegt südlich im Industriegebiet bzw. südlich der Clucking Bell Farms. Am Bahnhof befinden sich zwei Umspannwerke und mehrere Wassertürme, die die Ortschaft mit Strom und Wasser versorgen. Das gesamte Gelände ist umzäunt und ummauert und es gibt keinen Weg für öffentlichen Zutritt. Man kommt nur durch das Grundstück von Cluckin’ Bell in den Bahnhof oder durch einen kaputten Zaun der im Südwesten gelegenen Parkplätze, auf denen Auflieger abgestellt sind. Außerdem befindet sich auf dem Parkplatz ein Imbissanhänger, an dem Fabrikarbeiterinnen eine Pause machen. Auf dem ganzen Gelände sind Gastanks und Container aufgestellt. Der Bahnhof besteht aus fünf Gleisen, von denen nur das erste befahren wird. Die restlichen sind Stumpf- und Abstellgleise, die nur in südlicher Richtung mit der Hauptstrecke verbunden sind. Auf den Abstellgleisen stehen mehrere Güter-, Kessel- und Flachwagen. Auf dem dritten und fünften Gleis steht ein Verladekran. Das südliche Ende des vierten und fünften Gleises wird von einer kleinen Halle überdacht. Zwischen den gleichen Gleisen nur am anderen Ende des fünften findet man noch einen Bahnsteig, der leicht heruntergekommen aussieht. Möglicherweise wurde das vierte Gleis in den 1980er-Jahren noch zum öffentlichen Personentransport zwischen Los Santos und Paleto Bay verwendet. Trivia miniatur|Das Ortsschild von Paleto Bay * In der Überfallmission Das Ding in Paleto raubt man die örtliche Bank aus. Die hinterlassenen Schäden bleiben langfristig in der Umgebung bestehen (siehe Innenhof des gegenüberliegenden Motels). * Auf einem Werksgelände in der Stadt steht ein Stromgenerator, der die gleichen Texturen aufweist wie der Kultroboter Claptrap aus „ “. * Im südlichen Bereich der Inselformation schwimmen unter Wasser die Leichen der sieben Personen, die von Merle Abrahams getötet wurden. * Es ist der einzige Ort in San Andreas, wo es keinen (ausraubbaren) Laden gibt. * Obwohl eine Stadtverwaltung bekannt ist (in Form von Roy Buckley), gibt es im gesamten Ort kein als „Town Hall“ oder „Community Center“ gekennzeichnetes Gebäude. Möglicherweise tagt die Gemeindeverwaltung in privaten Häusern oder teilt sich das Gebäude mit einem Geschäft oder einer anderen öffentlichen Einrichtung. en:Paleto Bay Kategorie:Grand-Theft-Auto-V-Ortschaften Kategorie:Blaine-County-Bezirke